That's Life
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Tony's handled a lot of things in his time. From getting the Arc Reactor, to the battle of New York, from gods and monsters, to robots and suits of many kind... But starting a family was a whole new ball game. But that's life as he'd say, as he and Pepper along with those around them see what it's like to bring a new Stark into the world. Story Collection
1. Stark to Be

Stark to be.

It was a quiet night… No worries of villains trying to take over the world… No team to deal with currently… Just the two of them.

Soon to be three.

"Tony what are you doing?" Pepper yawned as she realized her husband was trying to put headphones over her stomach. "Are those your headphones…!?"

Tony looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment. "I just want our daughter to appreciate classic rock." He stated innocently. "Now hold still."

She laughed sitting up moving them away. "Your son can wait until he's here to appreciate it."

"Are we still on that?" Tony smirked kissing her. Pepper rolled her eyes returning it before pulling back. "I mean we are close on this one but… I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Tony Stark, it is a boy."

"Oh no, I know my little girl is waiting to prove her mommy wrong." Tony said as he leaned his head over Pepper's bulging stomach listening. "Isn't that right Audra?"

"Antoine is trying to sleep." Pepper smirked running a hand through her husband's hair. Pepper was six months pregnant and they were still joking with each other over who was right. Over which gender their newborn would be. "The Heir to the Stark empire needs his sleep."

"The heiress wants to stay up late and listen to Black Sabbath with Daddy."

Pepper let out a yawn laying back down wincing as she felt a sharp kick. "Son you're not helping my case for sleeping."

"Dear daughter please keep up my case."

"Tony… Go to bed. Be a bad influence later."

"Yes dear."

Tony laid beside his wife bringing an arm around her as she huddled close to him the two slowly starting to drift off.

"Pepper?"

"Mm…?"

"I love you."

"Love you too… And it's still a boy."

Tony rolled his eyes chuckling before he and Pepper both fell into a deep sleep.

Either way they would love their child. Boy or girl.

Audra or Antoine.


	2. Dream of Iron

It had been a few weeks since the arrival.

The Starks had gone from a couple, to family of three overnight… And now Tony was finding himself getting up late to tend to his daughter… His little Audra.

Audra was a healthy, bouncy little girl who was all smiles most of the time, just content to cuddle with whoever held her… But her eyes especially lit up when her father was around. Tony just thought the world of her.

But that smile and those bright eyes were gone in replacement of tears and wailing now in the late of night.

Audra also had a problem with being alone at times. They spent as much time as they could with her, but being only two weeks old it was a lot of expect from a newborn. Tony didn't think he'd ever verse himself in the variations between cries but he could tell which ones meant what his daughter wanted within that time.

This cry… Loud, shrill and filled with shrieks that he was sure if he recorded and put through an emitter he could probably blow out half of HYDRA's eardrums with it at a loud enough volume… Was known as Audra Starks "HOLD ME" cry.

"Tony? You want me to get her-"

"Pepper I got 'er. Go back to sleep." Tony smiled tiredly to his wife before disappearing into the nursery.

He found Audra red faced from the screaming, hot tears running down her face. He frowned picking her up carefully, cradling her close to him. "Audra, Audra, Audra… What's the matter princess?"

"WAAAAAAH!"

Tony shook his head as he bounced her gently. "I know, I know, you don't like bein' away from me and mommy… But we're right here… I'm right here Aud.."

Audra sniffled clinging to his nightshirt whimpering a little. "Bahbahbah…"

"Shh…" Tony leaned against her crib a little as he rocked his little daughter. "I got ya…"

 _Alright think…. She ain't happy… Ugh… I don't know any lullabies either that's Pepper's thing…_ He got a thought and closed the door to give him and his daughter some extra quiet. Tony sat down on the floor with the baby cradling her close. He closed his eyes starting to hum.

"Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all? Or if he moves will he fall?" He started to sing quietly as Audra fell silent staring up at Tony curiously.

Tony looked down locking eyes with her keeping his gaze on her. "Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts within his head? We'll just pass him there, why should we even care?" He fell back into humming watching as Audra's sniffles faded into tired cooing.

 _My baby girl has good taste in music._

Tony readjusted her kissing her head. "Alright Audra pay close attention here okay?" He started humming again.

"He was turned to steel! In the great magnetic field! When he traveled time for the future of mankind!"

Audra just giggled at her father. Tony smirked. "Like that huh baby girl?" He asked listening as she giggled more before letting out a long yawn eyes closing and reopening slowly. "Ah, ah… Shouldn't have let Daddy see that… Now I know what makes Audra sleepy…"

Audra cooed softly nuzzling into his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat and breathing. He was silently glad she wasn't nuzzling into the Arc Reactor. _Glad that thing isn't holding me back anymore…_

He kept humming, sometimes talking quietly but going back to singing.

"Running as fast as they can… Iron Man lives again!"

Tony glanced down at Audra finding his daughter fast asleep, huddled close, her blue eyes hidden.

He smiled softly stroking her cheek gently. "Goodnight baby girl… Love you so much…"

 _Iron Man isn't gonna steal away your attention…. My heart belongs to you and your mother… Sweet dreams my little one._


	3. Disaester 101

Disaster 101

Audra sighed looking at herself in the mirror. It was another school day. A school day she hated. At six, she had bypassed pre-school and Kindergarten, but first grade… It was boring.

It didn't help she hated the uniform she was wearing as well.

Her hair was straightened, a black bow tied in the back of it, a tan colored dress that went to her knees and a blue sweater with white knee highs and black flats.

She hated it. There was no way to play the way SHE liked to play but she didn't want to disappoint her parents. They had chosen what should've been the best for her.

But instead it disappointed her. Audra brought home good grades, but she never did it until it was right before class… Or even during class.. She never did it the night before, because she never felt she had to.

And that was also causing some problems. "Audra?" Pepper called as the girl jumped.

"C-coming Mommy!" She called grabbing her backpack and doubling back once to kiss her favorite toy on the head, a shark in a cape. "I'll be back home soon." She whispered before running to her mother's side taking her hand.

Tony ruffled her hair as he walked his wife and daughter out to the car. "Have a good day Audra. Give 'em hell."

"Give 'em hell?" Audra blinked, this was a new one. Usually it was just "have a good day" or "Don't sing the rock songs about death and murder again please." but this one was new.

"Yep…" Tony smirked. "No one gives you crap okay? Give 'em hell if they do."

Audra grinned up at her father. "Okay! Love you Daddy!"

Pepper kissed her husband goodbye before driving off.

"You excited about school today?"

"Um… Sure." Audra was silently glad she was in the backseat. In reality, amidst the fact that her work just bored her to sleep, she didn't get along with too many of the other kids.

In reality she was more content to sit under a tree reading or going through the library just walking around instead.

Pepper glanced in the rear view mirror at her child and frowned. Audra looked worried about something but she wasn't speaking up. Sadly that was a trait that she got from both herself and Tony. The ability to shut up for as long as possible until it blew up on them.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"... Do I have to go?"

Pepper sighed. "Yes sweetie, you need to, so you can learn. You wanna be able to keep up with your daddy in the lab right?"

"But they don't teach robotics… And no one will let me dissect a frog. You said you dissected a frog in school. Daddy said he got to dissect an eyeball!"

Pepper cringed. "You haven't tried right?"

"Of course not! But science class is too easy…"

"What do they do for it?" _They're supposed to teach it because it's NOT easy…_

"We just watch movies… Bill Nye the Science Guy and Eyewitness tapes."

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "You just watch TV in school?"

"It's educational but… I can watch it at home…" Audra shrugged. "Their weird…"

"Mm-hm…" _TV eh?_

"We do SOME hands on stuff but it's boring… I'd rather watch Daddy and Uncle Bruce work…"

"I know baby…" _But seriously… What kind of school did we stick her in?_

-

Audra gulped as she watched her teacher go around the room collecting work from an assignment. Audra… Had completely ignored it. She hadn't even tried as it failed to interest her at all.

"Ms. Stark?"

"Um…" Audra lowered her head. The teacher Mrs. Smith narrowed her eyes.

"Ms. Stark this is getting old. You either do the work RIGHT here in class during the lesson, or you don't turn it in at all and yet do well on the tests. Where is your assignment?"

"I didn't-"

"Didn't do it? What were you doing then?"

Audra stared at her thinking back to the previous night.

 _"Alright baby girl, is she coming?"_

 _Audra nodded brushing her hair in front of her ear to hide the headpiece Tony had fitted her with. "Yes Daddy."_

 _Pepper yawned as she came in from a long day at work before blinking seeing Audra watching cartoons with… Tony. Who was in full Iron Man regalia. "Tony…? Why do you need that? I mean My Little Pony isn't the most intellectual show but…"_

 _"Eh I was bored and tinkering again."_

 _"I thought you said the Mark 45 was all you needed now."_

 _"This is the Mark 45?" Tony looked down at the armor before shrugging getting up. "You're right, you're right."_

 _Audra was kicking her legs idly pretending she was completely enthralled by the show._

 _Pepper rolled her eyes making her way over. "Yeah right, I know you're probably playing Tetris or something with JARVIS in there."_

 _"Nope." Both he and Audra replied before Tony got up. "Aw Pepper c'mon trust me a bit… How about a hug?"_

 _ **Five… Four….**_ __

 _Just as Pepper was about to hug him… "Tony" fell apart into a pile of suit pieces as she let out a shriek of horror jumping back._

 _Tony started cracking up as he saw her reaction through the mask as Audra fell off the couch laughing._

 _"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! AUDRA MELISSA STARK!" She screamed a hand over her heart. "YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!"_

 _Father and daughter laughed harder._

"I was doing a science experiment with my father about unusual heartbeats." She replied matter of fact. "It was very educational."

"Yeah.. Experiment…. Sure." Mrs. Smith rolled her eyes. "Do the assignment and without the lip Audra."

"That's Ms. Stark to you." The girl said without thinking gulping at the glare she got.

"Excuse me?"

 _"Give 'em hell."_

The other children were looking now wondering what the six year old would do.

"Uh…"

"No really, repeat yourself Audra Stark…"

Audra was silent before leaning back in her seat giving the "charity ball" smile as Tony referred to it.

"My dad is Iron Man your argument is invalid."

-

She last another week after several calls to her parents that day before Tony decided…. He had enough.

"Pepper… You know what I keep noticing?" Tony asked as he flipped through his daughter's work books.

"What?" Pepper asked as she sat next to him on the couch taking a look. "... Doesn't she know all of this already?"

"Every. Last. Thing. We taught her when she was five."

"... She's not being challenged there." Pepper realized as she cringed.

"And this is why she's acting up. We got ten different calls about her talking back because she's bored.. Not to mention seems that teacher of hers has a thing against me… She kept glaring at me through the window during pick up…" Tony shuddered. "Creepy old lady."

Pepper sighed shaking her head. "I had a feeling we might run into problems. Maybe if we check to see if we can get her work more for her level…?"

"Or we could do something different…"

-

Audra squealed as she ran into Tony's lab room, sliding into a desk in front of a touch screen that hovered in front of her. She was wearing a Captain America T-shirt and her hair was a total mess but she didn't really care. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Ms. Audra." J.A.R.V.I.S. responded as she giggled. "Are you ready for your lessons this morning?"

"Yeah! Let's do it J.A.R.V.I.S!" She cheered.

Tony's solution was homeschooling, and as guessed… Audra was back to her usual self. Eager to learn, and adapting quickly.

Doing the work and having fun because she was learning at a level she was at. Being challenged to actually work her brain.

Tony grinned to himself before going back to what he was doing. "One and a two and-"

"AHHH!"

"Gotcha again Pepper!"

 _That's never gonna get old…_


	4. Day at the Tower

Day At The Tower

It wasn't uncommon for Tony to declare it "Take your daughter to work day" when he knew Pepper had a long commute with the company and Audra begged to stay home with him when they all knew he would be with the Avengers.

So it wasn't too odd that Tony would bring his six year old in, Audra's giggling filling up the halls as she held onto her father's hand hanging on his every word.

"And then he held up his hammer…" Tony mimicked Thor's smirk and made as if he was waving the hammer in question at a crowd. "And said: "It is simple… You are not worthy!"

Audra laughed throwing her head back. "You guys are silly!"

"No, your Daddy just likes to forget to mention how goofy he really is." A new voice said from behind them.

Audra looked behind her to see a man with dark hair and casual clothes, cleaning off a set of glasses. She squealed before hugging his leg. "UNCLE BRUCE!" She cheered.

Bruce Banner smiled softly ruffling her hair. "Hey there Iron Girl. How's my favorite niece?"

"I'm good!" She chirped. "JARVIS gave me an A yesterday!"

"Oh did he now? Not being bias?"

"Nope! I did all the work!"

"Good." He lifted her up into his arms, as Audra looped her arms around his neck, nuzzling. Bruce looked to Tony who had an amused look as he shrugged.

Audra had adored Bruce since the second she laid eyes on him as a two week old infant and he was by far her favorite out of her "aunt and uncles" in the Avengers. Steve came a close second but Bruce came in first. Bruce himself didn't know what she saw that made her so happy but he was content to let it go on. He cared about her too.

"Careful there Brucie. Steve'll have to up his game if he wants to get to your spot." Tony teased him as Bruce rolled his eyes falling into step with his friend. "Say after we work for a bit got time to just talk it out-"

"Tony I'm not that kind of doctor."

"But you fix up my scrapes." Audra blinked. Tony smirked elbowing his friend.

"Yeah Dr. Banner, you have an MD so why not?"

Bruce groaned rolling his eyes. "Tony don't use the kid against me. I'm not playing psychologist."

"Hmph… Fine. Audra give it to him."

Give it to him-

Audra leaned up and gave Bruce the biggest, saddest puppy eyes she could muster. And Bruce swore he felt his heart break a little. "Audra that's just evil!"

"Pwease play nice with Daddy?"

"Tell your Daddy to play nice with me."

Audra looked over to her father and shrugged. "Daddy be nice to Uncle Bruce."

"I will, I will." They started heading down the hall, Audra being set down so she could walk ahead of them if she wished.

"So who else is here today?" Tony asked as he kept a faint eye on his daughter while they talked.

"Lessee… Natasha's not here neither is Clint… Thor and-"

They heard Audra squeal again as they turned to see Steve Rogers looking surprised at having a six year old clamped firmly around his right leg. "Audra… Remember our little talk about sneak hugs?" The soldier asked her patting her head. He loved her, but the girl could catch even him by surprise if she wanted to hold on.

"I don't care. I love you." Audra stated hugging tighter. "I missed you!"

Steve shook his head. "You know I have a job little miss."

"And I love you."

"I love you too Audra… C'mere…" He knelt to her level opening his arms as she hugged him tightly, giggling.

"Uncle Steve!"

"My little baby niece." Steve smiled ruffling her hair. "Who's the Ironette?"

"I'm the Ironette!" Audra giggled kissing his chin. Steve kissed her head before setting her down.

"Now be a good girl for your daddy."

"I will! Love you!" She waved before chasing after her father falling into step at his side holding his hand.

Tony smiled softly squeezing her hand gently. "Having fun kiddo?"

"Ahuh!"

"Tony I don't know if she's ready for the lab…"

"Remember that time when she was two?"

"... How could I forget?"

"Alright this is totally not a huge deal! We can handle this!"

 _"Tony look at this! How can a two year old make this big of a mess!?"_

 _There was a small burnt corner in the lab that had resulted from an explosion. Sitting in front of the flames and clapping while giggling was Audra Stark at two years of age._

 _"... She is yours." Bruce commented with a glare tossed at the millionaire._

 _Tony shrugged. "Her mom is the real pyro I swear… Audra c'mere!"_

"... She's six."

"I'm a big girl." Audra gave Bruce an innocent smile as she tried to walk faster to keep up with their long strides. "I can handle it!"

Bruce shook his head. "Whatever happens I request complete deniability from Pepper."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Now she was bored. Usually she loved hanging out with her father and 'uncle' in the lab at her home, but this while the lab was interesting.. There was a lot of: "Don't touch" and therefor… She was now sitting on the floor listening to her father and Bruce discuss some project of theirs. She didn't catch the name but rolled her eyes smirking as she saw them joke around and goof off a bit.

"I'm Thor and I can lift this MIGHTY hammer." Tony proclaimed tossing one of his wrenches into the air catching it without even looking. "While my fancy cape flows in the wind!"

Bruce snickered before he took off his glasses giving his best serious look. "I'm Captain America and I want YOU to watch your dang language Stark."

They started cracking up.

"And I'm Iron Man, I walk around in tights made of metal."

Audra perked up hearing this new voice as she looked to see Clint Barton standing in the doorway, a young boy by his side, clinging to him his light brown hair styled similarly to the spy's. She jumped up and squealed running over. "NATE!"

The boy's eyes lit up as he broke off from his father hugging the girl tightly as they laughed. "Audra, Audra!"

"My Nate!" She giggled hugging him tighter as the boy blushed. Nathaniel Barton was seven, a year older then Audra herself but had quickly earned the title of "best human friend" from the Stark girl and they had grown close in their time together.

Tony groaned. "Audra your six. No man is "yours" yet."

Audra looked to her father blinking before looking to Nate. "But he's my Nate…"

Nate gave Tony a grin. "Sorry Mr. Stark! My dad's Hawkeye your argument is invalid." He looked to Audra expectantly…. Only to see her smile had faded into a scowl that mimicked the one Tony was wearing right now.

"That's… MY thing." She shoved him away and started walking off. "Now you get a punishment prank!"

Clint and Tony looked to each other and shook their heads. "Your kid's just like you."

"And you still can't lift the Hammer."

"... Speaking of aren't they heading in the direction of the gym-" Bruce started.

"... JARVIS. Film it!"

"Yes sir."

"By the way Barton I thought you weren't here today."

"I decided to follow your lead. Take your kid to work day."

"... Shut up."

* * *

The two kids were quiet as they watched the God of Thunder himself train, his hammer was off to the side for now. They looked to each other and nodded. Any form of pranking was forgotten now. Nate had chased after Audra and they hatched a new scheme.

"If I become princess of Asgard I'll make you my knight." Audra whispered.

"If I become King, I'll make it mandatory for dessert to be served FOR dinner."

"... And?"

"... And Audra gets to decide the fate of all prisoners?"

Her eyes lit up. "OOo… Power… Your on."

They snuck up quietly before they looked to each other upon coming across the hammer. "Ladies first." Nate gestured to it.

Audra grinned as she grabbed hold and pulled…

And nearly fell over. "Hey!" She growled and tried again, moving around. The hammer spun but never lifted off the ground. She kept pulling at it digging her heels into the ground… Before she let go landing on her backside. "Oof!"

Nate smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Alright let a real man do it. No need for iron suits around here."

"Oh please." Audra mumbled dusting herself off. "Ladies first." She smirked.

Nate took hold of it and pulled… Only to not even get it to spin. He kept pulling and tugging, even resorting to using all four limbs. "Alright… Avenger Next Gens… Assemble!"

Audra sighed wistfully. "If only we had a next Captain America…" She remarked before both children took hold and looked to each other giving a nod. "One…"

"Two…"

"HEAVE!"

They kept pulling at it, tugging and digging their feet into the ground to no avail. They both wound up losing their grip and landing on the floor.

"You two know there is one answer to this then." A voice said behind them as they looked seeing Thor standing behind them arms crossed an amused look in his eyes.

They looked to one another and shrugged. "What is it mister?" Nate asked.

"Yeah Uncle Thor What is it?" Audra added.

He grinned and lifted up his weapon with ease. "You are simply… Not worthy."

The children groaned and flopped onto their backs.

"I coulda told you that!" Audra groaned. "There goes my reign."

Thor chuckled as Nate gave a silent prayer of thanks. "Careful now. Power isn't everything Little Stark."

Audra sat up and pointed to the hammer. "Says the wielder of the power."

"... Well I'm worthy. That's all there is to it."

"... My dad is Iron Man your argument is invalid."


	5. Sick Day

Sick Day

There was off days for everyone on the team and in their own lives.

For Tony and Pepper their off days varied from stress relating to work or injuries from fights.

And in certain cases… Their child being ill and barely able to move.

"Moooommy…!"

Pepper frowned with worry as she stroked Audra's hair, the little girl's bangs plastered to her forehead. Audra had come down with an illness that had been going around and it had hit the girl hard. She was still running a high fever and it was hard at times to breathe. "I'm here baby… I'm here… What can I do for you?"

Audra looked to her mother holding her arms out. "Cuddle?" She whimpered.

"C'mere…" Pepper brought her into her arms, holding her close. Audra cuddled up to her mother coughing a little as she tried to settle down. "I got you… Mommy's here…" She stroked her back, humming softly. The girl relaxed sighing a bit. "There we go…"

"I don't like feeling sick…"

"I know baby… No one does."

"Daddy never gets sick like this." Audra sniffled burying her face a bit. Pepper kissed her head cradling her a bit.

"No but he gets sick with worry when we're not at our best. He loves you so much Audra… As do I."

"I love you guys too." She whimpered coughing. "I hate this!"

"I know, I know…" Pepper got up, setting Audra back on the couch. "Here… Stay put, I'll be right back."

Audra coughed, curling up in the blanket she was wrapped up in. "Okay…"

 _I want my daddy…_ She sniffled a little. Times like this, she wanted her father AND her mother right there with her. But she knew she couldn't have that. Tony was off with work involving the Avengers so it was just her and Pepper right now.

Pepper soon came back over, sitting with Audra, cradling her daughter, before holding up her smart phone, showing Audra it was on face time. The girl's eyes lit up seeing the face on the screen.

"Hey Princess."

"Daddy!"

Tony smiled warmly. "How ya doin' baby girl?"

"Still feeling yucky… But I'm resting." Audra curled up to her mother, smiling back at her father. "I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetie… You and your mom both. But I'll be home soon, so keep resting and being a good girl for your mom. Okay kiddo?"

"Okay." She coughed a little laying her head down on her mother's shoulder. Pepper nuzzled her.

"She's pretty tired right now but she's been wanting her dad all day…"

"I know…" Tony frowned a bit watching his daughter. "I'll be home as soon as I can… Just keep doing what you gotta do… I love you Pepper… Love ya Aud."

"We love you too Tony."

"Yeah Daddy…" Audra looked back up at her father's face and smiled tiredly. "Say hi to everyone for me…"

"I will. Gotta go for now… See you when I get home… And Aud' I better not get a text about you spitting out medicine. Alright?"

"Okay. Bye Daddy."

"Bye love."

Tony hung up as his image disappeared. Pepper set the phone down, leaning back on the couch with her child.

"Mommy…"

"Yes baby?"

She hugged her tighter, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck. Pepper tightened her arms around her daughter humming softly.

"I got you…"

Audra fell quiet in her arms until the girl was passed out asleep. Pepper stroked her hair before picking her up carrying her upstairs, to her and Tony's room.

 _I got you sweetie…_

ooooooooooo

That was how Tony found them that night. The two in a semi-heap, Pepper curled up on her side with Audra flopped over her mother's mid-section. Her breathing was still raspy but it was quieter then he remembered it.

 _My girls…_

He smiled softly going over and adjusting them, before laying down in bed with his wife and child. Audra yawned opening her eyes looking around before her eyes met her father's. She said nothing just held out her arms wanting to be held.

Tony brought her close, kissing her head.

"Go back to sleep baby girl… Daddy's here… So is mommy…"

Audra nodded closing her eyes once more. She was out in seconds.

Tony kept her close, as he rested his head against Pepper's, his wife's head finding it's way to his shoulder.

 _Pepper can hold down the fort just fine in her own right._

 _Just never tick off a mother bear._


	6. Little Stark 2 0

Little Stark 2.0

"Daaddy! Gimme back my shark!"

"There is no Daddy… Only JAWS! Rawr!"

Audra squealed, running out of her room as Tony chased after his daughter. JARVIS started playing the JAWS theme as they ran.

Audra laughed harder, running around the piano, Tony moving side to side, holding a stuffed great white in his hands. "I'm gonna getcha!"

"Noo! Halp! JARVIS!"

JARVIS just played the music a little louder. Audra squealed, ducking under the couch.

Tony smirked, waiting as he walked over to the hallway ducking into a small alcove where a vase normally was kept - A vase that had been broken the LAST time they had rough housed in the manor.

Audra looked around her as she crept carefully, hoping to make it up to her room. A few NERF balls would teach her dad who the next Stark genius would be.

She didn't expect him to reach out and tap her on the nose with her toy as she let out a little yelp.

"Boop." Tony chuckled.

Audra grinned before hugging him around the legs. "Rawr! I gotcha now Iron Shark!"

"Nooo!" Tony gasped dramatically. "I'm being overpowered by the Ironette!"

"Darn right you are!"

As if on cue JARVIS started playing a favorite of the duo's.

Audra smirked.

"I am Iron Girl!"

Tony smirked, ruffling her hair, picking her up into his arms. "Darn right you are my little inventor." He kissed her head. "I love you so much, Aud…"

"I love you too, Daddy." She kissed his cheek. "You're extra scruffy today…"

"Yeah, I've been too busy chasing after the brave Iron Girl to shave." He nuzzled her.

Audra smiled, cuddling close to her father, sighing happily. "I don't mind… You're still my daddy."

"And I'll always be your daddy…"

Tony carried her back downstairs. He looked at his daughter, taking in her image for a moment. The way her eyes lit up the way her mother's did, the way she grinned just like did. Her messy hair that seemed to go in every direction when she wanted it to.

This was his life right here in his arms. Everything he did now, he did for her…

 _And soon I'll be doing it for two…If the tests are both right..._

For a while, Tony was playing with his daughter just like he would any other day he wasn't swamped with work Avengers wise or otherwise… It was a distraction. Pepper hadn't been herself lately. It had been a stressful month for the Stark parents.

She had taken a test but she was currently getting a second one at a friend's hospital. Audra had been worried when she overheard her mother would be seeing a doctor so Tony took it upon himself to keep his little girl busy and happy. Not worrying her head off about her mom.

Audra hummed as she held onto his shirt. "Can we have pancakes for lunch?"

"I dunno Aud', you weren't too happy last time I cooked."

"You put yucky stuff in it…"

"That "yucky stuff" was peanut butter which you said you liked last time Missy." He tapped her nose as she scrunched it up moving as if to bite his finger. "Hey!"

She pouted. "MOMMY likes that in her pancakes, I like nutella."

"Hm… Instead of making pancakes… How about we see what we can do to surprise Mommy when she gets home?"

"Like what?" Audra's eyes lit up as she moved up more to look her father in the eyes. "What kind of surprise, Daddy?"

"Science, my dear daughter. We'll do science."

Audra scrunched up her nose.

"Mommy hates it when we do science outside the lab."

Unconsciously both of their eyes trailed to the microwave on the counter. There was a large sticker on top of it that read: "THERE WILL BE NO SCIENCE IN THIS MICROWAVE."

"You ruin one microwave and she labels it for life." Tony remarked. "But no we will not be sciencing in the microwave - Much."

"Ooo…"

"Dear daughter… Allow me to show you how to make the one thing I can't screw up. We're gonna need liquid nitrogen."

"... Are we sure Mommy's not gonna be mad about us sciencing?"

oooooooo

Pepper sighed in relief as she pulled up to the manor. It had been a long afternoon. But it was worth it. She smiled to herself.

It wasn't every day she had news like this. The last time had been seven years ago… When she had found out she was expecting Audra.

 _Wonder how she's gonna react…_

 _And I wonder if I can convince Tony to have pizza for dinner tonight. I'm exhausted…_

She went inside.

"Hello! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Mrs. Stark." JARVIS greeted her.

Audra scurried out of the kitchen area, running over to her mother.

"Mommy, Mommy!" She hugged her tightly. "You're back!"

Pepper smiled softly, stroking her daughter's hair. "There's my little girl. Were ya good today?"

"Very good." Audra giggled, nuzzling her hand a little.

Pepper grinned. "Now… Was **Daddy** good today?"

"Daddy heard that." Tony called coming into view. He kissed his wife quickly.

"Daddy played shark with me, and we did science." Audra chirped.

"You did huh?"

"In the kitchen."

Pepper gave Tony a look. "Really now?"

"It wasn't in the microwave. C'mon… Tell us about your appointment while we show you the fruits of our labor."

Pepper shook her head following after them. She couldn't help but notice the way her daughter walked, head held high, a spring in her step…

She reminded her so much of Tony.

Pepper braced herself for a disaster zone. Or the microwave suddenly being sentient and controlling the toasters - Again.

But instead, there was three cartons on the counter. Audra climbed up onto one of the bar stools, opening one of the lids. "Tada!"

There was ice cream inside.

"... When did this get here? The ice cream maker broke." Pepper asked. Tony and Audra grinned.

"Science Pepper." Tony chuckled. "Figured you might want something sweet to give ya some pep back. So…"

"We made chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream and swirl with the leftovers!" Audra giggled.

"Want some?"

Pepper was touched… and very relieved it hadn't involved explosions. She grinned.

"You guys know I can't say no to ice cream."

As they ate their treat, Pepper agreeing it was probably better than anything their machine had ever turned out… Tony looked to her.

"So… How did it go?"

"Shay poked me as many times as she could. And Aie insisted on an ultrasound."

Audra tilted her head curious as Tony nodded.

"How'd that go?"

"Everything looks…" Pepper grinned. "Positive."

Tony laughed bringing his wife into his arms kissing her head. "Oh Pepper!"

"We're really gonna have another!"

"Another what?" Audra spoke up, wondering what it was that was making her parents so excited.

"Audra…" Tony looked to their daughter a warm look in his eyes.

"You're going to be a big sister." Pepper finished.

Audra's jaw dropped, her eyes growing wide. "I-I'm gonna be a big sis? A-And I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?"

"That's right."

"YES!" She jumped down, hugging her parents. "I'M GONNA BE A BIG SIS!"

"That's right!" They laughed, bringing their arms around her.

"When is the baby coming? Huh? Huh?" Audra giggled, unable to believe her luck. She was going to be a big sister. There'd be a new baby to play with and show how to invent things, and teach all her favorite games to. She could hardly wait.

"In about eight months sweetie." Pepper stroked her hair. "Babies take a long time."

"Can I ask somethin' though?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Fire away kiddo."

She scrunched her nose up. "I don't want the baby to have the other name you guys were gonna give me. There's enough Tony Starks for one Earth."

Pepper burst out laughing as Tony gave a mock offended look.

"Yes dear that's one thing I can agree on! Haha!"

"Hey! You better watch out missy or Iron Shark is coming back!"

"Eep!" Audra jumped down, running out of the room. "JARVIS HELP!"

Pepper chuckled, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. Tony stroked her back, resting his head against hers.

"Good bye peace and quiet." She murmured.

"Hello Baby Stark 2.0."

"... Tony, that was just bad."

"You know you love it."

 _Things are about to get more interesting around here._


	7. The Strange Uncle

The Strange Uncle

Audra sighed looking up at the tree. The Avengers compound had many places for her to explore and play with her friends and honorary cousins. But sometimes she hated how big everything could be.

The girl grumbled a bit. Her drone Tony had gotten her for her last birthday was currently stuck tight in the branches.

"That's what I get for wanting to play games." She muttered finding a foothold starting to pull herself up the tree.

Audra did not spend much time climbing trees. Tony encouraged it but the girl just wasn't fond of it in general. Too much work for little results… And there was the problem of her dad refusing to climb up a tree to get her down. It was better to find a place under it.

Now she felt she had no other choice.

"Stupid tree…"

She made it up a few feet, before she started to have trouble. However she was determined to get her toy back and that's just what she intended to do. Digging her fingernails into the bark of the tree, and trying to make her shoes fit into small knotholes to hoist herself up further.

But the higher she went, the thinner the branches got. And the higher she got the farther apart the larger thicker branches were. But still she climbed onward, her eyes on the prize. She could see her drone it's custom pink and purple coloring shimmering a little in the sunlight. Audra narrowed her eyes, wrapping an arm around the tree using her free arm to reach for it. Her fingertips brushed against it as she let out a sound of aggravation.

She leaned further out, moving a little off the branch she was balanced again. Once more she could just barely reach her toy.

"That's it!"

Craa-aack.

Audra froze hearing the noise. Which branch was it? Above her? The one she was standing on? No that one was stable she was sure of it. But still she clung to the middle of the tree with both arms and legs.

Well… Crap.

She looked down eyes widening. She hadn't even realized how high up it actually was. If she fell… The girl swallowed hard.

It'd be a good thing Mommy and Daddy are having a new baby cause they'd be down a kid!

The girl took another look around. She could see someone walking around, possibly a trainee, or even one of her aunts or uncles.

It was worth a shot.

Audra took a deep breath before letting out the loudest scream she could manage.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

A moment passed, the person in the distance freezing… And then something strange happened.

Right in front of her a portal looped with strange golden energy opened… A man on the other side, with messy dark hair and a goatee. The man offered her a hand with a gentle look.

"There's the princess Tony's so darn proud of."

Audra sighed in relief taking his hand as he pulled her onto the other side, her feet colliding with solid ground. "Thanks Uncle Stephen…" She pouted pointing to the tree in the portal's view. "I just wanted my drone back."

"That thing? You could have just asked."

"... I could have?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "Really!?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." The sorcerer responded retrieving the drone. Audra reached for it, only to have Stephen hold it slightly out of reach.

"Uncle Stephen!" She squealed reaching more standing on her toes a little for it.

"Audra you are not getting this back that easily." He told her making it disappear into the folds of his cloak. Audra groaned in dismay. This was exactly why she didn't want to ask for help initially when she was in the tree. "You know how seriously hurt you could've gotten?"

"I know…" She lowered her head biting her lip. "And then you'd be really worried about me."

"And so would your mother and father. Now what aren't you going to do again?"

"Climb a tree that high with no one there. Or without a ladder… Or my uncle Stephen." Audra gave a sigh. "I'm really sorry Uncle.."

Stephen ruffled her hair before making the drone appear in his hands returning it to her. She squealed hugging him with her free arm as he patted her head.

"Thank you."

"Just be more careful. You won't always have us conveniently at screaming range."

"Right. I'll be more careful."

"There's a good girl."

She nodded before leaning back looking up at him with a mischievous look. Stephen did not like that look. It reminded him far too much of the girl's father.

"Say… Uncle... I have an idea of a safe game to play."

"And what might that be?"

"Well…."

ooooooo

"Rogers! I know you have them. Come out or face the wrath of my pregnant wife!" Tony yelled knocking on Steve's door furiously.

Steve opened the door a tired look on his face. "Tony I was napping. What could I possibly have taken from Pepper?"

"Her chocolate stash is missing and I know no one else here has that much of a sweet tooth to take that risk. You'd survive a beating from her."

"After what happened when she was pregnant with Audra? No way in heck."

Both shuddered remembering the "Ding Dong" incident.

I had never seen Pepper that mad. And when she wakes up from that nap of hers I don't wanna see her that mad again!

There was a noise down the hall. Both men froze listening for it.

It happened again followed by a giggle.

"... You don't think…" Tony started.

"It's entirely possible…" Steve continued.

Tony exhaled sharply taking off down the hall.

"Oh I am gonna KILL him! STRANGE!"

Steve yawned going back to his room.

"This new kid can't come soon enough. What's next-"

He turned around just to see Stephen Strange take a box off his shelf. Steve felt his eye twitch.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MY OREOS!"

"Mine now."

Oh that is it.

At this rate he's gonna turn Aud' and the other kids into mini supervillains.

"Stop trying to one up the rest of us!"

With Stephen and Audra both were laughing at the reaction to their little heist.

Steve's oreo stash. The chocolates Tony was saving for Pepper which Audra had declined in eating saying she didn't wanna get in THAT much trouble. Bruce's textbooks which Audra was gladly flipping through…

And Clint's crossbow.

"Hm… Wonder what we'll do with this." He mused picking it up and taking mock aim at the wall.

"Dunno. Send it to Australia?"

"Hm not funny enough."

"Mommy?"

"STEPHEN STRAAAAAAAAANGE!"

Stephen just as quickly as he had taken them, quickly made the objects disappear as he motioned for Audra to sit beside him both taking pretending to meditate.

He opened an eye as Tony appeared.

"Give me back what you took and stop teaching my kid to be like you!" He exclaimed trying to catch his breath.

"I don't recall doing such a thing." He responded. "I was merely teaching her how to meditate."

"Mm-hm. I was a good girl." Audra opened an eye grinning at her father.

Tony stared at them for a moment. With that grin he knew the exact opposite had occurred and he and Steve had NOT gone insane.

He then got an idea as he sighed dramatically looking away.

"I guess that means no tinker time if Audra doesn't wanna do anything but sit and think quietly… All those idea's that must be running through her head…"

Audra twitched starting to fidget. Tony took a glance back and grinned to himself before sighing again slumping forward a little.

"Especially since I need to repair part of my suit…. And it's in one of the hard to reach areas. My hands are too big for it."

Stephen shook his head at her.

Audra looked at Tony as he was starting to walk away before jumping up. "DADDY WAIT!" She squealed running after him. "Bye Uncle Stephen!"

"Goodbye Aud."

Tony scooped her up and smirked at the sorcerer.

"I win."

He's a good guy but geeze. He's gonna turn the kids into Loki's at this rate.

He walked away letting Audra sit on his shoulders.

"So were you really a good girl for him?"

"We were sneaky…. And… I did somethin' a little bad."

"What might that be?"

Audra laid her head atop Tony's sighing.

"I climbed a tree really high. Uncle Stephen had to get me down."

Tony winced but wouldn't admit he was a little proud she was willing to try to figure it out.

"Drone get stuck again huh?"

"Very stuck but Uncle Stephen got it down."

"Yeah your weird uncle."

"He's not weird Daddy. He's Strange!"

Tell me about it.


	8. Being a Big Sister

Being a big sister

Audra hummed in thought as she paced around the lab. She was twirling a wrench in her hand eyes narrowed in focus.

"I'll be a big sister… That means I gotta help take care of the baby." She mused aloud. It was going to be any day now. She still wasn't entirely sure what would change once the baby was born. Sure Tony and Pepper tried their best to explain things. That she wouldn't be getting as much attention but that was fine to her. She needed a lot of attention when she was a baby. That wouldn't be an issue.

The baby might wake her up at night crying - she had been woken up by worse. Namely any time she woke up and hearing Pepper yell at Tony over coming home beaten up and deciding hospitals were overrated.

They expected her to help out in any way she could.

"Hey JARVIS?" She asked hopping up onto one of Tony's work tables swinging her legs.

"Yes Ms. Stark?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. How may I assist?"

Audra leaned back on the table folding her right arm behind her head, her left twirling the wrench lazily over her head.

"Before you ask, I must ask that you do not twirl heavy objects over your head. If you were to gain a concussion I would have to explain to your father why you sustained it."

"Sure." She moved, so it was off to the side and out of danger of hitting anything important. "Now… What exactly can I do to help take care of a baby? Namely.. What do I do to be a big sister?"

JARVIS was quiet. This was a question he was in actuality baffled by. It was unlike her, morning lessons which worked at exercising the budding genius' mind and ensuring she learned at the best level he could provide her. Or just playing music for the girl or listening to her complain about things.

This was very… Human.

"I am afraid I am unqualified for this Ms. Stark. I do apologize."

"It's okay." She closed her eyes. "Hm… Nate's big sis is always protective… So is his brother. Torunn's protective of her sibling…. Oh!" She grinned shooting up off the table an excited look coming to her eyes.

"I got a great idea of how to help out!"

ooooo

"You got everything packed?"

"Yes Tony."

Tony looked through their closet an unsure look on his face. He had been so busy right before Audra was born he felt like he never did anything in those last two weeks. This time he wanted things to be different.

Pepper came, up behind him wrapping her arms around his midsection as best as she could despite the bump in front of her.

"You're fine. There is nothing more we can do to be ready."

"I feel like we're forgetting something.." He moved carefully, bringing his wife into his arms, unable to help himself as he rested his hand over her stomach smiling as he felt a soft 'kick' from their unborn child.

"He definitely hasn't forgotten."

Unlike the last time, they opted to find out the gender of their unborn child. Pepper had laughed at Tony when he almost shoved the ultrasound technician out of the way to hug her baby bump.

" _It's an Iron Boy. You're an Iron Boy."_

" _And now you have gel on your face."_

"I haven't forgotten either after the way you reacted." She grinned elbowing him playfully. Tony laughed kissing her head.

"Whaaat?" He grinned. "I was excited! I love our daughter but having a son is gonna be fun."

"Yeah it will." She leaned back against him, nuzzling him. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Soon they'd have a new baby in the house, their family just a little bigger… And everything so much better. "How do you think Aud's taking all this? She's been so quiet after she saw me packing."

"She has?" Tony frowned. That didn't sound like their daughter. Audra had been bubbly and excited about this ever since she found out. Not even horror stories told to her of not getting extra attention or having to share her toys by other kids quelled her excitement. No Tony instead got a dirty look from the other parents at the park, when his kid whipped out a repulsor copy that sprayed water instead of electricity.

They both fell quiet hearing some kind of drilling… Coming from what would be their son's room.

They exchanged a look of concern before making their way for said room.

"Aud? You in here?"

"One second!" The girl called out. There was more drilling before she opened the door. "Come in!" Audra gave an excited grin bouncing on her heels eager to show her parents what she had done. "Come here!"

"What have you been up to princess?" Tony asked smoothing some of her hair down. Pepper scanned the room before her eyes fell on the crib.

Audra had taken some of her action figures based around the Avengers and hooked them up to a mobile that was now attached to it.

"Aud… You made that?" She asked surprised at the sight of it. Audra treasured those toys and wouldn't even share them if friends came over… And now she did something like this with something she cared about.

"Ahuh… And gets better." She giggled before going over and turning it on.

The mobile started to spin… As a music box version of a particular song started. Pepper felt her eyetwitch as Tony grinned proudly.

Somehow, she had managed to find a music box variation of Iron Man by Black Sabbath and programmed it into the mobile.

"I got other stuff too. More lullaby-y stuff but… This WAS my lullaby." Audra explained quickly only to squeal as Tony scooped her up into his arms.

"That's my girl! Way to go kiddo!" He hugged her close.

She smiled huddling close to her father. Pepper smiled softly at the sight going over and joining the embrace.

"Your little brother's going to love this Audra."

"I hope so." Audra smiled. "I hope he likes me… Cause I love him a whole whole lot!"

"I know he does… C'mere.."

Tony set the girl down as Pepper guided her hand onto her stomach. Audra's eyes widened as she felt a kick before hugging her mother around the waist listening as more kicks were heard. Her eyes wide in wonder, a smile on her face. This was her brother. Her baby brother.

"Well… Think she's jealous now?" Tony whispered to his wife ruffling their daughter's hair. Pepper elbowed him a bit harder than before. "Ow! Hey!"

"I never said that dork."

Audra made a "shh" noise at her parents. "I can't hear him like that." She scrunched her nose up as her parents laughed. "Hey!"

"Oh princess.. You're gonna be a great big sister."

Audra smiled feeling pride swell up hearing that.

"You hear that?" She whispered. "I'm gonna be a great big sis… I'll love you and take care of you forever…"

 _Cause I don't know why… But I bet I'll love you even more when you're born…_


End file.
